I'll get the condoms
by Locus Solus
Summary: Just dialogue of a Yahoo IM chat. Between who, you ask. Why, Zoro and Sanji, of course! I don't know why I even posted this. People, seriously, don't read unless you're insane and feel like laughing your lungs out. Warning: Some content is offensive. OOC.
1. Welcome to Yahoo!

Wow, seriously? You're going to read this?

No, seriously. It's just crack.

A conversation on Yahoo I had with a friend, altered slightly since Sanji and Zoro were the subjects of the chat at certain points.

Turn back now if you're not in a humorous mood. It's REALLY LONG. And the characters are OOC

* * *

Welcome to Yahoo!

=You have three new *messages.=

[Oni_Giri02 has signed in.]

_Oni_Giri02 is typing a message._

Oni_Giri02: betchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Purinsu_san56: plz

Oni_Giri02: Whats going on with this whole SSBBrawl thing? When are we going to play?

Purinsu_san56: Usopp's eating I guess... I'm fucking hungry as well. He said he was going to call me when he was on his way

Oni_Giri02: What a hoe bag. I'm not very hungry. Ive been watching spongebob+eating everything for like three days.

Purinsu_san56: I had a really bland tasting cup of noodles today and that was it.

Purinsu_san56: I'm starving

Oni_Giri02: lol.

Oni_Giri02: I just went shopping so I'll be good for a week or two

Purinsu_san56: FOOOOOOOOOD

Purinsu_san56: NAO

Purinsu_san56: :D

Oni_Giri02: All I haz iz a e-cake at mah e-party

Purinsu_san56: My computer is being exceptionally bitchy lately. I wonder if it's beginning to die?

Purinsu_san56: Should back it up sometime soon

Oni_Giri02: Norton anti fucking virus finally ended. But now it keeps bugging me to update. Its almost as annoying as it was when it was still functional.

Purinsu_san56: http:// newmedia2 .funnyjunk. com/pictures/furby. jpg

Purinsu_san56: O_O

Oni_Giri02: I did not scream.

Oni_Giri02: lol

Oni_Giri02: Wtf is that thing?

Purinsu_san56: I don't know!

Oni_Giri02: It looks like an owl but it looks more like a furblet

Purinsu_san56: An owl/elephant hybrid?

Purinsu_san56: FURBEH

Oni_Giri02: hence, furblet.

Oni_Giri02: Furbie?

Oni_Giri02: I still have mine

Purinsu_san56: FurbY

Oni_Giri02: eff you

Oni_Giri02: in the ass

Oni_Giri02: with a pineapple.

Purinsu_san56: WHAT THE FUCK COMPUTER??

Oni_Giri02: I just made a sound that I cant spell

Purinsu_san56: I just pissed in a way that I can't spell.

In my mind.

Oni_Giri02: lol

Purinsu_san56: I think it's my Zune program. It still can't coexist with Mozilla

Purinsu_san56: Or any internet connection whatsoever

Oni_Giri02: hahahaha. zune=fail

Oni_Giri02: iTunes fails too though

Oni_Giri02: It always wants me to update every day

Purinsu_san56: Sanji's computer=fail

Oni_Giri02: Aww. You should start saving for a new computer.

Purinsu_san56: Usopp needs to hurry the fuck up

Oni_Giri02: Usopps dad totally put the code in for the internet last time I was there.

Oni_Giri02: But its probably different now

Oni_Giri02: :((

Purinsu_san56: T_T

Purinsu_san56: fail

Oni_Giri02: haha

Purinsu_san56: brb

Oni_Giri02: kay

Purinsu_san56: Almost slid to my death on a rug

Oni_Giri02: Thats sounds incredibly fun

Oni_Giri02: I want to try

Purinsu_san56: Fail. What the hell is Usopp doing? Devouring an entire table?

Oni_Giri02: yes.

Oni_Giri02: Dont judge

Purinsu_san56: I told him to stop doing that

Oni_Giri02: You know how he is

Purinsu_san56: You should stop eating them too

Oni_Giri02: I told you, I only eat electronics.

Purinsu_san56: That's why the medical bills are so high.

Oni_Giri02: SHUT UP

Oni_Giri02: YOU DONT EVEN PAY

Purinsu_san56: YOU SEE? THIS IS WHY I DIVORCED YOU!

Purinsu_san56: YOU NEVER WANT TO SOLVE OUR PROBLEMS!! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND AND DRINK YOUR DAMN BEERS AND WATCH GIRLS GONE WILD.

Oni_Giri02: YOU DONT DO ANYTHING TO SOLVE OUR PROBLEMS AND YOUR ON GIRLS GONE WILD!! HOW CAN I HELP MYSELF???

Oni_Giri02: FAIL

Purinsu_san56: I MEAN LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO OUR LIFE. THAT HORRIBLE CHILD YOU MADE ME GIVE BIRTH TO THAT EAT OUR TABLES.

Purinsu_san56: I ONLY WENT ON IT ONE TIME!

Purinsu_san56: ONE

Purinsu_san56: TIME!

Oni_Giri02: LIES

Purinsu_san56: HOW DID YOU KNOW?

Purinsu_san56: I WAS WEARING A WIG!

Oni_Giri02: THAT'S NOT WHAT I HEARD FROM PLAYBOY!!!

Purinsu_san56: OH SHETTTTTT

Purinsu_san56: DAMMIT HEFF!

Oni_Giri02: YOU WERE ON THE COVERPAGE~~~~~~~~~~~

Oni_Giri02: YOU EVEN HAD A CENTERFOLD!!!

Purinsu_san56: ITS ALL HEFFS FAULT

Purinsu_san56: WHY AM I THE FEMALE??!

Oni_Giri02: SINCE YOU GREW A VAGINA!

Purinsu_san56: I MAY HAVE STOLE NAMI'S VAGINA BUT I DIDN'T SURGICALLY ATTACH IT LIKE YOU DID ROBIN'S!

Oni_Giri02: DAMMIT!

Oni_Giri02: HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?

Purinsu_san56: FRANKY TOLD ME!!! HE WANTS IT BACK!!!

Oni_Giri02: DAMMIT! I'M SO FUCKING SICK OF THIS SHIT! ALL YOU EVER DO IS COMPLAIN

Purinsu_san56: GET A JOB AND SUPPORT YOUR FAMILY!

Oni_Giri02: WHAT FAMILY?!

Purinsu_san56: LOOK AT THAT HIDEOUS CHILD YOU MADE ME GIVE BIRTH TO AND NAME LACTORO

Purinsu_san56: AND HIS TWIN BROTHER SAXJI

Purinsu_san56: YOU NAMED SAXJI!!

Oni_Giri02: SO WHAT? ITS A GREAT NAME!

Purinsu_san56: WE DON'T EVEN KNOW ITS GENDER

Purinsu_san56: IT HAS BOOB BUT IT ALSO APPARENTLY HAS A DICK!! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT?!

Oni_Giri02: MAYBE I WAS A LITTLE DRUNK WHEN YOU WERE GIVING BIRTH BUT SO WHAT?

Oni_Giri02: ITS YOUR DAMN FAULT

Purinsu_san56: HAS BOOB!!! YES!!! IT ONLY HAS ONE BOOB EVEN THOUGH IT HAS CLEAVAGE

Oni_Giri02: BECAUSE YOURE THE ONE WHO BOUGHT THAT TEQUILA BACK IN 86

Purinsu_san56: DON'T JUDGE ME

Oni_Giri02: *Judges you*

Purinsu_san56: *JUDGES UR FACE*

Oni_Giri02: :((

Purinsu_san56: OH NOW YOU DI'IN'T!

Oni_Giri02: ALL YOU EVER DO IS TELL ME HOW UGLY MY TWELVE CHINS ARE!

Purinsu_san56: YOU HAVE SEVENTEEN!!! STOP LYING

Oni_Giri02: WHY CANT WE GET PAST THE FACT THAT MY MOTHER WAS A WHALE AND MY FATHER WAS A HYBRID ELEPHANT MAN

Oni_Giri02: OH HELL I DONT COUNT

Oni_Giri02: I NEVER WENT TO SCHOOL!

Oni_Giri02: WHICH IS ALSO YOUR FAULT BASTARD

Purinsu_san56: THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T GET A JOB!!!

Purinsu_san56: WELL AT LEAST I GOT LAID BEFORE I WAS FIVE!!!

Oni_Giri02: I HAD A JOB BUT THEN I HAD TO QUIT BECAUSE THE MANAGER WANTED TO PUT THE FROZEN FOOD IN MY BACK FAT

Purinsu_san56: YOUR BACK FAT HAS IT'S OWN ZIP CODE

Oni_Giri02: ITS JUST BECAUSE I DONT BELIEVE IN POCKETS.

Oni_Giri02: MY BACK FAT CAN TALK BUT THAT NEVER BOTHERED YOU BEFORE

Purinsu_san56: YOUR BACK FAT ATE MY LAMP. MY GOOD LAMP.

Oni_Giri02: OH SHUT UP YOU GOT THAT LAMP FROM MY BACK FAT IN THE FIRST PLACE

Oni_Giri02: REMEMBER CHRISTMAS OF 92?

Purinsu_san56: I HAD A PROBLEM WITH YOUR BACK FAT THE DAY IT LOOKED AT YOUR ASS!

Oni_Giri02: OH DONT TALK ABOUT MY ASS THAT WAY. YOU KNOW HOW OFFENDED HE GETS.

Purinsu_san56: IT'S A HE????

Oni_Giri02: HE IS CRYING NOW

Oni_Giri02: THANKS A LOT

Purinsu_san56: A HE?!

Oni_Giri02: NOW I HAVE TO CHANGE MY ADULT DIAPER.

Oni_Giri02: YES HE

Purinsu_san56: YOUR ASS CAN'T READ!!

Oni_Giri02: YEAH HE CAN

Purinsu_san56: DID YOUR SEVENTEEN CHINS TELL IT???

Oni_Giri02: HE USED HOOKED ON PHONICS.

Purinsu_san56: PHONICS?!

Oni_Giri02: YES PHONICS.

Purinsu_san56: SPEAKING OF WHICH, YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT PHONICS SALESMAN

Oni_Giri02: HE WAS SO HOTTTTTTTTT

Oni_Giri02: YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH DR PHIL!

Oni_Giri02: BETCH!

Purinsu_san56: HE WAS GOOD IN BED!!! BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!

Oni_Giri02: :(

Oni_Giri02: I KEEP TELLING YOU, IF YOU FIND THE TIME TO SEARCH UNDER THE FAT ROLL ON THE LEFT, YOU WILL FIND MY PENIS

Oni_Giri02: BUT YOURE SO FUCKING LAZY!

Purinsu_san56: I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO LOOK FOR YOUR PENIS!!!

Oni_Giri02: YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU MARRIED ME, BASTARD!

Purinsu_san56: YOU EVEN BROKE THE BED!!!! AND YOU STILL OWE ME FOR THE TOILET THAT LOOKS LIKE IT WAS IMPOUNDED!!!

Purinsu_san56: EVEN THE PLUMBER LAUGHED

Oni_Giri02: DONT EVEN GO THERE

Oni_Giri02: THOSE WERE BOTH PRESENTS FROM THAT SLUT OPRAH

Oni_Giri02: YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THE PLUMBER

Purinsu_san56: YOU FUCKED OPRAH TOO, DIDN'T YA?!

Oni_Giri02: I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY KNEW!

Purinsu_san56: ONLY AFTER I SLEPT WITH HER!!!!

Oni_Giri02: FOR FUCKS SAKE YOU DONT EVEN PAY ATTENTION TO ME

Purinsu_san56: SHE SAID YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A PENIS

Oni_Giri02: SHE JUST COULDNT FIND IT.

Oni_Giri02: SHE TOLD ME YOUR PENIS WAS TINY

Oni_Giri02: ABOUT A HALF A MILIMETER

Purinsu_san56: THAT WAS YOUR PENIS I WAS USING

Oni_Giri02: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oni_Giri02: :((

Purinsu_san56: AT LEAST MY SPATU-PENIS CAN FLIP THINGS!!!!

Oni_Giri02: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAA

Oni_Giri02: OH MY GOD I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THAT

Oni_Giri02: THOSE WERE SOME GOOD PANCAKES.

Purinsu_san56: O-O

Oni_Giri02: LOL

Purinsu_san56: THEY HAD SPECIAL FROSTING ON THEM, JUST FOR YOU!!!!

Oni_Giri02: OF COURSE! WHITE THICK AND CREAMY

Purinsu_san56: I knew it.

Purinsu_san56: YOU OWE ME FRENCH TOAST!!!

Oni_Giri02: YOU MADE THOSE FOR ME ONCE. THEY LEFT A LOT TO BE DESIRED.

Oni_Giri02: THEY WERE DROWNED IN FROSTING

Purinsu_san56: I'M PREGNANT

Oni_Giri02: AGAIN?

Oni_Giri02: FUCK!

Oni_Giri02: WHO'S IS IT THIS TIME?

Purinsu_san56: .

Purinsu_san56: SAXJI'S

Oni_Giri02: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oni_Giri02: YOU HAD SEX WITH OUR CHILD AGAIN?

Purinsu_san56: YOU HAD A THREESOME WITH OUR CHILDREN!!! DON'T GO THERE!!!!

Oni_Giri02: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ITS ILLEGAL

Oni_Giri02: YOU DONT EVEN KNOW ME!

Oni_Giri02: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?

Purinsu_san56: I'M UR MOM

Oni_Giri02: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oni_Giri02: D:

Purinsu_san56: THAT'S ILLEGAL

Oni_Giri02: YOURE ILLEGAL!

Purinsu_san56: YOUR WEIGHT IS ILLEGAL!!

Oni_Giri02: NO IT ISNT! THEY SAID I HAVE THIRTY DAYS TO MOVE INTO THE OCEAN

Oni_Giri02: BEFORE THEY ARREST ME

Purinsu_san56: YOUR ASS NEEDS TO GO BACK OVER THE BORDER!!! WHERE IT BELONGS!!!!

Oni_Giri02: NO

Oni_Giri02: IT DOESNT LIKE IT OVER THERE

Oni_Giri02: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?

Purinsu_san56: THE OCEAN ISN'T BIG ENOUGH TO HOLD YOU!!!! YOU'LL FLOOD EVERY COAST!!!

Oni_Giri02: WELL THEY ASKED FOR IT!

Purinsu_san56: YOU'LL ENDANGER TEH MARINE LIFES1!!1!!!!11!1!!

Oni_Giri02: NO THEY THINK I AM ONE OF THEM THEY LOVE EATING THE BARNACLES OUT OF MY CRACK

Oni_Giri02: THEY USE MY PUBIC HAIRS LIKE AN ANENOMONMONMONY

Purinsu_san56: EVERYTHING THAT GOES NEAR YOUR CRACK DIES. THAT'S WHERE OUR FIVE DOGS, FIFTEEN CATS, TWO TURTLES, SEVEN MACAWS, THREE HORSES, ONE LLAMA, AND TWENTY GOLDFISH DISAPPEARED!!!!!

Oni_Giri02: GOD DAMMIT!

Oni_Giri02: I TOLD YOU THEY ARE STILL ALIVE IN THERE

Purinsu_san56: I HAD TO LIE TO THE KIDS AND SAY THEY RAN AWAY!!!

Oni_Giri02: I TOLD YOU THEY ARE JUST SHY. THEY DONT WANT TO COME OUT

Oni_Giri02: THERES PLENTY OF FOOD IN THERE SO THEY ARE FINE!

Purinsu_san56: SHY?? THE DOGS DRY HUMP EACH OTHER EVERY DAY!!!

Purinsu_san56: THE CATS ATE THE GOLDFISH!!!

Oni_Giri02: HOW DO YOU KNOW? THEY HAVE BEEN IN THERE FOR THIRTEEN YEARS!

Purinsu_san56: THEY'RE PROBABLY DEAD!!!

Oni_Giri02: DO YOU INVESTIGATE MY CRACK?

Purinsu_san56: WHEN YOU SAT ON ME!!

Oni_Giri02: I TODL YOU THEY ARE ALIVE

Oni_Giri02: I FEEL THEM MOVING

Purinsu_san56: I FOUND A SKELETON IN THERE!!!

Oni_Giri02: ITS THE NEIGHBOR! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW!

Purinsu_san56: STOP SITTING ON THE NEGHBORS!!!

Oni_Giri02: NO!

Oni_Giri02: I'LL SIT ON THEM ALL!

Oni_Giri02: WHO WANTS THEM TO VISIT? THEY WILL EAT ALL THE JELLO!

Purinsu_san56: WHO WANTS TO EAT YOUR JELLO ANYWAY?!

Purinsu_san56: THAT'S WHY THEY DON'T VISIT ANYMORE!!

Purinsu_san56: DON'T HAVE ANOTHER HEART ATTACK!!!!! YOU BROKE THEIR LAST STRETCHER FOR YOUR SIZE!!!

Oni_Giri02: FUCK STREATCHERS

Purinsu_san56: FUCK SPELLING

Oni_Giri02: I CANT EVEN FIT INSIDE AN AMBULENCE

Oni_Giri02: SRSLY

Oni_Giri02: FUCK SELPPING!

Purinsu_san56: THEY DIDN'T EVEN USE AN AMBULENCE!!! THEY HAD TO USE A UHAUL, A TOW TRUCK AND A CRANE TO MOVE YOU!!!

Oni_Giri02: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Oni_Giri02: I BROKE THIER CRANE!

Oni_Giri02: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Oni_Giri02: THATS WHAT THEY GET

Purinsu_san56: WHICH WE STILL OWE THEM FOR!!

Oni_Giri02: OH FUCK IT

Oni_Giri02: I OWE THEM A DOCTOR TOO

Purinsu_san56: DID HE GET LOST IN YOUR BACK FAT?

Oni_Giri02: WHEN THEY WENT IN FOR SURGERY, ONE OF THE DOCTORS FELL IN AND SUNK INTO THE FAT BUBBLES

Oni_Giri02: THEY NEVER SAW HIM AGAIN

Purinsu_san56: DAMN IT!!! NOW I HAVE TO GO FIND HIM!!!

Oni_Giri02: I CANT FEEL HIM MOVING ANYMORE

Oni_Giri02: IT STOPPED LAST WEEK

Purinsu_san56: SURGERY?! THEY COULDN'T EVEN CUT THROUGH YOUR FAT!!!

Purinsu_san56: YOUR ORGANS ARE ANOTHER THING THAT'S LOST FOREVER!!!

Oni_Giri02: THEY USED PICK AXES

Oni_Giri02: DUHHHHHH

Oni_Giri02: ITS 2009

Oni_Giri02: DOCTORS KNOW HOW TO WORK AROUND THESE PROBLEMS

Purinsu_san56: PICK AXES ARE LIKE, SO LAST YEAR!!! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO USE CHAINSAWS!!!

Purinsu_san56: LAWSUIT!!!

Oni_Giri02: HAHAHAHA

Oni_Giri02: THEY USED A CHAINSAW AT THE SALON LAST THURSDAY FOR MY FINGERNAILS.

Purinsu_san56: SINCE WHEN DID THEY LET YOU BACK IN THE SALON?!

Purinsu_san56: THEY STILL WON'T EVEN LET ME IN THE GYM ANYMORE!!

Oni_Giri02: I TOLD THEM I WOULD EAT THIER CHILDREN IF THEY DIDNT LET ME IN

Purinsu_san56: THE CROCERY STORE STILL HAS YOU BANNED!! WTF DID YOU DO ABOUT THAT???? AND STOP EATING TEH CHILDREN!!! SAKJI'S NEPHEW, FERDINAND, IS STILL DIGESTING AND YOU ATE HIM TWENTY YEARS AGO!!!! IT'S NO WONDER SAXJI CAN'T FIND HIM!!!!

Purinsu_san56: SAKJI, NOT SAXJI!!!! SAKJI IS OPRAH'S AND YOUR'S LOVE CHILD!!!

Purinsu_san56: I CAN'T EVEN TELL SAXJI THE TRUTH!!! THAT'S WHY HE'S STILL LOOKING!!!

Oni_Giri02: dammit you found out about that?

Purinsu_san56: THAT'S RIGHT I FOUND OUT!!!

Oni_Giri02: HOW?

Oni_Giri02: DO YOU HAVE CAMERAS IN THE BASEMENT?

Purinsu_san56: YES, I HAD DR. PHIL INSTALL THEM THE NIGHT HE SHOWED ME HOW TO BE A REAL MAN.

Oni_Giri02: GOD DAMMIT!

Oni_Giri02: THAT BASTARD!

Oni_Giri02: HE IS JUST MAD BECAUSE I TOOK OPRAH FROM HIM

Purinsu_san56: HE AND OPRAH ARE COUSINS!!! THEY WERE ENGAGED AND GOING TO GET MARRIED BEFORE YOU STOLE OPRAH!!! THEN HE CAME CRYING INTO MY ARMS!!! THAT'S WHY WE HAD AN AFFAIR!!!

Oni_Giri02: HE CAN GET OVER IT! SHE DOESNT LOVE HIM ANOYMORE

Purinsu_san56: OPRAH DOESN'T EVEN LOVE YOU!!! THAT'S WHY SHE FUCKED CHRIS CROCKER!!!

Purinsu_san56: WHO IS CHRIS CROCKER AGAIN?!

Oni_Giri02: THE GUY WHO SAYS LEAVE BRITTNEY ALONE?

Oni_Giri02: FUCK!!

Oni_Giri02: I THOUGHT HE WAS GAY!

Purinsu_san56: DINNER!!! NAO!!!

Purinsu_san56: BRB!!!

Purinsu_san56: DON'T THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN THIS!!!

Oni_Giri02: FUCK

Purinsu_san56 has signed out. (7/19/2009 5:06 PM)

Purinsu_san56 has signed back in. (7/19/2009 5:47 PM)

Purinsu_san56: Ok, where was I? Oh right. THESE FUCKING DISHES ARE PILING HIGHER THAN MT. EVEREST!!! WHY DON'T YOU EVER DO THEM???! I ALMOST PREFERRED IT WHEN YOU STUCK THEM IN YOUR BACK FAT!!!

Oni_Giri02: you know what?

Oni_Giri02: fuck you!

Oni_Giri02: THEY STARTED STABBING ME!

Purinsu_san56: THEY DON'T LIKE IT IN THERE!!

Oni_Giri02: I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT BUTCHER KNIVES IN THERE

Purinsu_san56: I THOUGHT YOU WOULD RECOGNIZE A SHARP OBJECT IS SHARP AND THAT YOU HAD ENOUGH SENSE TO NOT PUT IT IN THERE!!!! OR DO YOU JUST BODY SLAM ALL THE DISHES AND CALL IT A DAY'S WORK???!

Oni_Giri02: YOURE THE ONE WHO PUT THEM IN THERE WHEN I WASNT LOOKING! STOP COMPLAINING!

Purinsu_san56: WE'RE STILL MISSING THE GOOD CHINA!!! IT'S PROBABLY IN FRANCE BY NOW!!!!!

Oni_Giri02: OH SHUT UP

Oni_Giri02: I'LL SIT ON YOU

Purinsu_san56: AND WHAT?? SEND ME TO TURKEY?!

Oni_Giri02: NO

Oni_Giri02: SIBERIA

Oni_Giri02: OBVIOUSLY

Purinsu_san56: NOOOOOOO!!! THAT DIMENSION IS IN YOUR BUTT!!!!!!!

Oni_Giri02: YOU ASKED FOR IT

Purinsu_san56: I'M GRABBING EVERY SHARP OBJECT BEFORE YOU CAN TAKE ME!!!!!!

Oni_Giri02: ITS OKAY. I COATED MY BUTT WITH CEMENT AND STEEL

Purinsu_san56: THE WORLD'S SUPPLY OF STEEL ISN'T ENOUGH TO COVER ONE THIRD OF YOUR LEFT ASS CHEEK!!!!

Purinsu_san56: FUCK!!! WE CAN'T PLAY BRAWL!!!!!!

Oni_Giri02: GAY

Oni_Giri02: WE COULD PROBABLY GET HIM TO LET US

Oni_Giri02: IF WE BUG HIM

Purinsu_san56: WE CAN PLAY MELEE BUT IT HAS TO BE AT YOUR HOUSE.

Oni_Giri02: ALL THREE OF US

Purinsu_san56: FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FAIL AT MELEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oni_Giri02: LOL

Purinsu_san56: I USUALLY ONLY BEAT USOPP AT BRAWL!!!!!!!!!

Purinsu_san56: I WNT BRAWL!!!!!!!

Purinsu_san56: WHY CAN'T YOU HAVE A WII????? PULL IT OUT OF YOUR BACK FAT!

Purinsu_san56: DO IT!!!

Oni_Giri02: MY BACK FAT IS NOT A BEST BUY

Oni_Giri02: SORRY

Purinsu_san56: IT'S A DIMENSION TO BEST BUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oni_Giri02: WE DONT ALWAYS GET WHAT WE WANT.

Oni_Giri02: YOURE MISTAKEN

Purinsu_san56: DO NOT WANT WHAT I CAN'T HAVE WHAT I WANT.

Purinsu_san56: THAT MAKES SENSE

Oni_Giri02: ITS A DIMENSION TO VEST BUY. A VEST STORE. NOT AN ELECTRONIC STORE.

Oni_Giri02: IT MAKES SENSE IN MY BUTT.

Purinsu_san56: USOPP'S COMING. THEN HE'S GOING TO PICK ME UP AND WE'RE GOING TO YOUR PLACE.

Oni_Giri02: FUCK

Oni_Giri02: OKAY

Purinsu_san56: VEST BUY SHOULD DIE

Oni_Giri02: BUT YOU CAN FIT IN MY BEDROOM SO WE HAVE TO BE DOWNSTAIRS.

Purinsu_san56: IT FAILS SO HARDCORE

Oni_Giri02: YOURE JUST JEALOUS

Purinsu_san56: I CAN FIT IN YOUR BEDROOM SO I HAVE TO BE DOWNSTAIRS??

Oni_Giri02: YES

Purinsu_san56: I CAN'T FIT DOWNSTAIRS SO I HAVE TO BE THERE!

Oni_Giri02: THERES NOT ROOM TO MOVE IN MY ROOM

Purinsu_san56: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU CAN'T MOVE ROOM.

Oni_Giri02: WTF IS GOING ON?

Oni_Giri02: HAHAHA

Purinsu_san56: THIS "A CHILD DIES EVERY FOUR SECONDS" AD IS VERY DEPRESSING. WHY THE HELL IS IT ON DA???

Oni_Giri02: BECAUSE THEY WANT TO RUIN YOUR LIFE.

Purinsu_san56: HOW THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW WHAT JESUS WOULD DO??? IF HE WANTS TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT HE WOULD'VE DONE IT BY NOW AND THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE ASKING ME THIS QUESTION!!!

Oni_Giri02: SOUL EATER IS WIERD.

Purinsu_san56: UR FACE IS WEIRD SO STOP COMPLAINING

Oni_Giri02: :((

Purinsu_san56: G2G!!!!!!!! I

Purinsu_san56: ENTER BUTTON FAIL

Purinsu_san56: I'LL BE AT YOUR HOUSE SOON!!!!!!

Purinsu_san56: VERY SOON!!!!!!

Oni_Giri02: KAY

_Oni_Giri02 is typing a message._

Oni_Giri02: I'LL GET THE CONDOMS READY

* * *

If you've made it this far I congratulate you.


	2. Between the hours of 9 PM and 5 AM

Watch and learn kiddies, this is what happens when you go into Yahoo chat rooms between the hours of 9 PM and 5 AM in America.

This is the abuse I have to deal with sometimes. Fortunately for you, this is only one tenth of the nonsense I have put up with.

Mature shit ahead. You were warned.

* * *

kakayes71 is not in your Messenger List

Use caution in corresponding with people you don't know and never share confidential or private information with them.

[Report as Spam]

kakayes71: hi

BUZZ!!!

Purinsu_san56: Hi

kakayes71: asl

_Purinsu_san56 is typing a message._

Purinsu_san56: 19 m USA

kakayes71: may i c u?

Purinsu_san56: No

kakayes71: ok

kakayes71: r u sexy?

Purinsu_san56: Uh...

kakayes71: drscribe urself

Purinsu_san56: No, that's okay.

BUZZ!!!

Purinsu_san56: Um, I'm not at liberty to release that information.

kakayes71: ok sorry

kakayes71: but how to decide that u r sexy or not?

BUZZ!!!

Purinsu_san56: Yes?

kakayes71: u will be my friend

kakayes71: and maybe more

Purinsu_san56: What?

kakayes71: do u like making love?

Purinsu_san56: Uh...

kakayes71: do u like playing with cock

Purinsu_san56: ...

kakayes71: do u dream to touch one?

Purinsu_san56: No.

kakayes71: r u masturbating regurlaly?

Purinsu_san56: You cannot be serious right now...

kakayes71: u r afraid coz i know very well ur feeling and thinking in everything

Purinsu_san56: No

kakayes71: meanwhile u r afraid to answer

kakayes71: do u wear sexi panties?

Purinsu_san56: No

kakayes71: cotton panties?

kakayes71: no stain

kakayes71: satin

Purinsu_san56: INVASIVE QUESTIONS.

kakayes71: r u touching ur cock during shower

kakayes71: how to clean

kakayes71: can i come and clean 4 u

kakayes71: u will c me and like me

kakayes71: u will the way i will touch ur cock

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Purinsu_san56 has signed out (07/23/09 4:44 AM)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Any one feel my pain?

As for Sanji's asl well, he's blond, so I put him in the USA, it doesn't make much sense for him to live in Japan other than the fact he originated there. SHUT UP! HE HAS BLOND HAIR, USA MAKES SENSE!!!!


	3. A Poke Chat

Uh, do I really have to explain it?

* * *

Welcome to Yahoo!!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Not_SogeKing_04 has signed in._-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Not_SogeKing_04 is typing a message.  
_

BUZZ!!!

Purinsu_san56: IT'S A HOE!!! POKEBALL, GO!!!!

Not_SogeKing_04: Aw! It appeared to be caught!

Purinsu_san56: Sorry, I'm listening to the poke' rap

Not_SogeKing_04: XD

Purinsu_san56: MASTAH BALL!!! CATCH SOME BITCHS!!!

Not_SogeKing_04: A wild USOPP appears!

Purinsu_san56: -----CAN'T SPELL

Purinsu_san56: LAWL

Purinsu_san56: Awww, I would be considered a wild SANJI.

Not_SogeKing_04: Give a nickname to captured USOPP?

Purinsu_san56: F____

Purinsu_san56: FU___

Purinsu_san56: FUB__

Purinsu_san56: FUBI_

Purinsu_san56: FUBIT

Not_SogeKing_04: XDDDDDDDDD

Purinsu_san56: I couldn't resist

Not_SogeKing_04: I'm gonna name you...

Not_SogeKing_04: Sexieroxip

Purinsu_san56: SHITFAC

Not_SogeKing_04: ...

Not_SogeKing_04: Shitfac?

Purinsu_san56: It's SEXYROXDYP

Not_SogeKing_04: Why not Shitface?

Purinsu_san56: BEACUSE SHITFACE DOESN'T FIT

Not_SogeKing_04: Yes it does!

Purinsu_san56: SHIT FAC IS FUNNIER

Not_SogeKing_04: I named my Chimchar Fuckface.

Purinsu_san56: YOU WOULD KNOW, CLITMASTAH

Not_SogeKing_04: I thought I was Fubit.

Purinsu_san56: Oh, right

Not_SogeKing_04: Zoro is Clitmastah.

Purinsu_san56: XD

Not_SogeKing_04: And that makes you...

Not_SogeKing_04: Shitfac.

Purinsu_san56: BIDOUCHE!

Purinsu_san56: Oh

Not_SogeKing_04: YES.

Not_SogeKing_04: Bidouche.

Purinsu_san56: LAWL

Purinsu_san56: NO WAIT!!! I'M-

Purinsu_san56: I forget the name....

Not_SogeKing_04: You're Shitfac Sexieroxip Bidouche III.

Purinsu_san56: BUTTKINS!!

Not_SogeKing_04: XD

Not_SogeKing_04: NO WAIT!! YOU'RE SAXJI!!!

Purinsu_san56: D8

Not_SogeKing_04: Clitmastah, use Attract!

Purinsu_san56: The attack was ineffective

Purinsu_san56: SAXJI!! USE FLASH!!

Not_SogeKing_04: CLITMASTAH is paralyzed.

Not_SogeKing_04: Trainer USOPP is paralyzed.

Purinsu_san56: XD

Not_SogeKing_04: XD

Purinsu_san56: That would be pretty awesome if FLASH actually did that.

Not_SogeKing_04: D= Oh Lord...

Purinsu_san56: I'd use that move all the time!

Not_SogeKing_04: I already do!

Purinsu_san56: Wait, I thought you were a Poke'Mon

Purinsu_san56: FUBIT GET BACK IN YO BALL!

Not_SogeKing_04: Pokemon can train other Pokemon!

Purinsu_san56: 0_0

Not_SogeKing_04: So says Mewtwo.

Purinsu_san56: Oh right.

Not_SogeKing_04: Honestly, haven't you seen the movie?

Purinsu_san56: Mewtwo says Poke'mon are the dominant species.

Not_SogeKing_04: THEY ARE.

Purinsu_san56: He says clones ARE BETTER THAN THE REAL ONES

Not_SogeKing_04: Humans are more worthless than Shedinja against Pokemon.

Purinsu_san56: Shedinja?

Purinsu_san56: She NINJA?

Purinsu_san56: I DON'T KNOW

Not_SogeKing_04: It's a Bug/Ghost pokemon that ONLY HAS 1 HP EVER.

Purinsu_san56: FAILinja

Not_SogeKing_04: It can be level 100 and still be fucked by a level 1 Togepi.

Not_SogeKing_04: It's so cute but so useless...

Purinsu_san56: As usually all cute pokemon are THAT MAKES ME WANT TO PLAY MY RUBY WITH MY LEVEL 51 SKITTY

Not_SogeKing_04: Also, it's almost impossible to get one.

Purinsu_san56: LEVEL 51 SKITTY=NOT USELESS

Not_SogeKing_04: XD

Purinsu_san56: 8D

Purinsu_san56: It wins all the cute contests as well.

Not_SogeKing_04: WHY DOES THE ONLY BUG/GHOST HYBRID FAIL SO HARD?

Not_SogeKing_04: This is why I stick with Grass types!

Not_SogeKing_04: And Eevees.

Not_SogeKing_04: 3

Purinsu_san56: BECAUSE BUG+GHOST=MAXIMUM FAIL

Not_SogeKing_04: D=

Purinsu_san56: How does a bug go around fucking a ghost anyway? And vice versa?

Not_SogeKing_04: I like the Ghosts, but they're too hard to get and they have almost no good hybrids.

Purinsu_san56: What are they doing fucking each other anyway?

Purinsu_san56: WHY ARE WE HAVING THIS DISCUSSION?

Not_SogeKing_04: BECAUSE WE'RE GEEKS WITH NO LIVES.

Purinsu_san56: FAIL

Not_SogeKing_04: I LIKE POKEMON.

Not_SogeKing_04: Why can't they be real?!

Purinsu_san56: i LIEK POK3M0NS!!!!!1!11!!!1!11

Not_SogeKing_04: Animal abuse FTW.

Purinsu_san56: LAWL

Purinsu_san56: BIDOUCHE DESERVES EVERY BIT OF ABUSE IT GETS FOR BEING A WASTE OF SPACE

Not_SogeKing_04: In its defense, it is cuter than Bibarel.

Not_SogeKing_04: But a pile of shit is cuter than Bibarel.

Purinsu_san56: If it didn't exist, Bibarel wouldn't be there to be uglier than BIFAIL

Not_SogeKing_04: XD

Purinsu_san56: I just sent this to you over DA but I'm going to tell you now anyway, you want to go to Taco Hell?

Not_SogeKing_04: YES.

Purinsu_san56: LAWL

Purinsu_san56: M'kay, then how about you get your ass over here?

Not_SogeKing_04: FINE.

Not_SogeKing_04: Just let me get some clothes on.

Purinsu_san56: 0_0

Not_SogeKing_04: Yes, I'm not wearing pants or a shirt right now.

Purinsu_san56: .

_Not_SogeKing_04 is typing a message._

Not_SogeKing_04: Yay for nekkie!

Not_SogeKing_04: I'M HUNGRY.

Purinsu_san56: SO AM I, SO HURRY UP HOE

Purinsu_san56: AM I GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE YOU TO THE DAYCARE CENTER?!

Not_SogeKing_04: YES I NEED TO LEVEL UP FAST.

Not_SogeKing_04: AND LEAVE A DITTO, I'M HORNY.

Purinsu_san56: DAMN IT!!! THAT MEANS I HAVE TO WALK 50 MILLION STEPS AND DEAL WITH 7 THOUSAND EGGS!!!

Not_SogeKing_04: Oh fuck!

Not_SogeKing_04: On two of my games my pokemon won't stop breeding!

Not_SogeKing_04: Everytime I hatch an egg THEY MAKE ANOTHER EGG.

Purinsu_san56: HAHAAAAA

Not_SogeKing_04: So no leveling for them.

Purinsu_san56: I remember I left my Ditto there since the first time I came across the daycare center in Silver and I left it there after I defeated the Pokemon league and when I got it back it was like, at level 50 and all it knew was Transform.

Not_SogeKing_04: FAIL

Purinsu_san56: SRS

Not_SogeKing_04: That's why no one uses Ditto except to make your Pokemon fuck.

Purinsu_san56: I STILL HAVEN'T CAUGHT ENTEI OR RAIKOU

Purinsu_san56: HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT

Not_SogeKing_04: ME NEITHER.

Purinsu_san56: WE BOTH FAIL

Not_SogeKing_04: I've never caught Mew either...

Purinsu_san56: Neither have I

Purinsu_san56: T-T

Not_SogeKing_04: XD

Not_SogeKing_04: Franky's Fubit.

Purinsu_san56: HAH

Purinsu_san56: Franky doesn't play Pokemon

Not_SogeKing_04: Not that you know of.

Purinsu_san56: 0_0

Purinsu_san56: Lawl. you almost done?

Not_SogeKing_04: Yes.

Purinsu_san56: Awesome

_Not_SogeKing_04 is typing a message._

Not_SogeKing_04: I'm coming!

Purinsu_san56: THAT'S WHAT _SHE_ SAID!!!

* * *

If you play Pokemon, then you understand our pain.

*EDIT* LOL USOPP DOESN'T HAVE A BROTHER


	4. I'M A WOMAN

This is referring to how I always play as Marth and my friend always plays as Ike. If you delete the spaces in the link it will actually take you to that picture.

* * *

Not_SogeKing_04 : ding

Not_SogeKing_04 : ...Whore.

Purinsu_san56 : Listening to Mr. Mom

Not_SogeKing_04 : http:// .com/ art/ Parental-Control-131632653

Purinsu_san56 : The great thing about having the house to myself is that I can giggle like a manic all I want and as loud as I want

Purinsu_san56 : DON'T TOUCH MY MOMMY YOU MEANIE

Not_SogeKing_04 : Sanji, do you know what that means?

Purinsu_san56 : Roy is their son?

Not_SogeKing_04 : YOU'RE MY MOMMY.

Purinsu_san56 : D8

Not_SogeKing_04 : =D

Purinsu_san56 : Is Marth really older than Ike?

Not_SogeKing_04 : He comes from an earlier time.

Not_SogeKing_04 : So...

Not_SogeKing_04 : Yes.

Purinsu_san56 : Ah

Purinsu_san56 : PWN

Not_SogeKing_04 : OH MAH GAWD.

Purinsu_san56 : I like the artist comments: "Quick doodle for fun..lolz I never get the smash ball3 No one wants to see Peach's lame final attack."

Not_SogeKing_04 : SU_pra_Man34: Somebody needs a mommy hug. Not_SogeKing_04: NO.

Purinsu_san56 : Franky's IMing you?

Purinsu_san56 : MOMMY HUG

Not_SogeKing_04 : ;-;

Purinsu_san56 : MOMMY HUG

Purinsu_san56 : That should be a pokemon attack

Not_SogeKing_04 : KILL IT.

Not_SogeKing_04 : Ugh...

Purinsu_san56 : Charizard! Use Mommy Hug! Charizard used Mommy Hug! ... The attack was ineffective.

Not_SogeKing_04 : Wartortle! Use Backtalk!

Not_SogeKing_04 Wartortle used Backtalk!

Purinsu_san56 : Charizard! Use Grounded for a month!

Charizard used Grounded for a month!

!!!

Critical hit! It's a one hit KO!

Not_SogeKing_04 : Shit!

Not_SogeKing_04 : XD

Purinsu_san56 : I hate it when it says "Critical hit" and then "It's a one hit KO"

Purinsu_san56 : Like the critical hit is going to matter.

Not_SogeKing_04 : One hit KO isn't critical enough.

Purinsu_san56 : I can't really see Chopper playing-I lied. -__-

Not_SogeKing_04 : Wait.

Not_SogeKing_04 : Chopper would BE a pokemon.

Purinsu_san56 : I made brownies and they are SUPER sweet.

Not_SogeKing_04 : BROWNIES

Not_SogeKing_04 You know what?

Purinsu_san56 : Oh well, yeah, brownies, I'm probably going to go try one now because I had to put them back in for a while since they were way too soft

Purinsu_san56 : FUCK

Purinsu_san56 : I DON'T WANT TO BE ON TEH INTERENT BUT I STILL WANT TO TALK TO YOU

Not_SogeKing_04 : Me too...

Purinsu_san56 : Slowing. Computer. Down. Angry. FACE

Purinsu_san56 : You alive?

Not_SogeKing_04 : Barely.

Not_SogeKing_04 : "She wanted the job bad so we wanted to see just how bad she really wanted that job!"

Purinsu_san56 : Sounds like pron

Not_SogeKing_04 : It is!

Purinsu_san56 : LOL

Not_SogeKing_04 : It's #5 on the 10 popular porn scenarios that seem highly unlikely. That chick was paying for a ride with sex.

Purinsu_san56 : -__-

Not_SogeKing_04 : I WANT BROWNIES.

Purinsu_san56 : LAWL. Then come over. No one's home.

Not_SogeKing_04 : So... Brownies....

Purinsu_san56 : You... want to come over now?

Not_SogeKing_04 : =D

Purinsu_san56 : It's fine with me

Not_SogeKing_04 : Then I'm coming! And don't say it.

Purinsu_san56 : Lol, too busy. Having status message wars with Zoro, Franky, and Luffy. Zoro's status message now says "I'M A WOMAN"

* * *

Not real funny in the end. Status message wars is REALLY fun if two to three other people play along.


	5. QUACK

Most random one yet.

* * *

Welcome to Yahoo!

Purinsu_san56 has joined Music Lobby 1

__327 has left the room._

Purinsu_san56: Sup, everyone.

_W00t_brsh92 has joined the room._

love_kathryn_876: video games get real boring realll fasstt

_W00t_brsh92 has left the room._

Purinsu_san56: Dude, this fails.

Alyssahase_263: Hello :)

_TrsnFmers_ftw has left the room._

__037 has joined the room._

mas027: rehan

Purinsu_san56: …

HotTTTTTTT: no1 wants to listen to coldfail.

jasmine404varqu: you're fabulous and i love it, do you want to chat

mas027: rehan

: I like Coldplay dont be dissin Coldplay!

: hey guyz, how old is evyone here?

HotTTTTTTT: COLDPLAY SUX!!

mas027: rehan

__999 has joined the room._

Purinsu_san56: Rehan?

Alyssahase_263: Guysss with pix im me.

Luna_love: rehan

mas027: rehan

Purinsu_san56: T_T

.Nuclear: Meow.

Purinsu_san56: Quack

drumsbare joined the room

.Nuclear: MEOW.

Purinsu_san56: QUACK

rehan55593: bahsvgdfibctig vygf lavytao

.Nuclear: MEOW

drumsbare: hi

Purinsu_san56: QUACK

bansari_jay joined the room

dola_vampire left the room

drumsbare: nudist

.Nuclear: DOUBLE MEOW

Purinsu_san56: ---- DUCK

hahaem99 left the room

Purinsu_san56: DOUBLE QUACK

.Nuclear: ---sabre toothed tiger

bansari_jay left the room

affectationsalaci joined the room

mas027: rehaaaaan

rehan55593: jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

rehan55593: janiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

mas027: kaha chale jaate ho yaar

dannymacansg joined the room

rahulmulik joined the room

annie_frye734: troublemaker here.. in needvofvdisciplinelmvmy

rahulmulik: hi all

Purinsu_san56: INFINITY QUACK

.Nuclear: ULTRA INFINITY MEOW

Purinsu_san56: SUPER MEGA INFINITY QUACK

.Nuclear: ULTRA SUPER MEGA INFINITY SQUARED MEOW

cotton_candy_anyone left the room

007 joined the room

dannymacansg left the room

Purinsu_san56: EVEN THOUGH INFINITY QUACK IS NOT POSSIBLE BECAUSE IT DOESN'T ECHO SUPER MEGA MASSIVE SUPER DUPER TRIPLE DOUBLE LAMESAUCE FAIL ASS QUACK

Purinsu_san56: Triple double. Lol.

.Nuclear: I admit defeat.

Purinsu_san56: XD

MeGa_faIl: Viva La Vida by Coldplay

Purinsu_san56: Well played, Nuclear.

.Nuclear: I have been bested this day on the field of animal battles.

HotTTTTTTT: hey, mega, tun thet shit off!!

MeGa_faIl: Screw you, dont be ahatin coldplay!

doly_were: hi fukin room

cotton_candy_anyone: rehan55593 you have just been slapped by my dildo. Join the toy store. (130)

* * *

For srs, this really happened.


	6. GIVE ME A GUN

I was quite frightened when my friend IMmed me and this was the first thing she said:

* * *

Purinsu_san56: GIVE ME A GUN. I NEED TO GO SOMEPLACE TO TALK TO SOME PEOPLE.

Oni_Giri02: Huh? What happened?

Purinsu_san56: I HAVE FUCKING SPYWARE.

Purinsu_san56: AGAIN.

Oni_Giri02: OH FAIL

Purinsu_san56: SO, I FIGURED, INSTEAD OF FIXING MY COMPUTER, I'D FIND THE MAKER OF SPYWARE AND FUCKING KILL HIM.

Purinsu_san56: I DON'T MIND GOING TO JAIL.

Purinsu_san56: IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN ANYWAY.

Oni_Giri02: It was bound to happen?

Purinsu_san56: WHAT?

Purinsu_san56: NO QUESTIONS, GIVE ME GUUUNNNNZZZZZZZZZZ

Purinsu_san56: I'M JUST GOING TO GO CRY IN A CORNER

Oni_Giri02: ...

Purinsu_san56: http: .com/ 124kfhz. jpg

Oni_Giri02: Are you finding pics just to fit your mood?

Purinsu_san56: IT'S REALLY FUCKING EASY

Oni_Giri02: That's actually me sometimes....

Purinsu_san56: TINYPIC IS LIKE THE BREEDING GROUND FOR ALL EMOTION EXPRESSING PICTURES

Purinsu_san56: FUCK YOU VIAGRA.

Purinsu_san56: FUUUUCCCKKK YOU

Oni_Giri02: 0__0

Oni_Giri02: What are you doing with Viagra?

Purinsu_san56: THE VIRUS IS REDIRECTING ME TO PAGES FOR IT.

Purinsu_san56: GOD

Purinsu_san56: DAMNIT

Oni_Giri02: So, uh, how are you?

Purinsu_san56: Great, you?

Oni_Giri02: 0_0

Purinsu_san56 has signed out.

Oni_Giri02: That's a scary answer coming from you in comparison to what happened earlier-and you signed out. Great.

Purinsu_san56 has signed back in.

Purinsu_san56: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!

Oni_Giri02: 8|

Purinsu_san56: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE333333333333333222222222222222222222222211111111111111111111111444444444444444444444442222222222222222222

Purinsu_san56: WTF WHY WOULD I WANT CUPONS?

Purinsu_san56: NO REALLY?

Purinsu_san56: VIAGRA AND CUPONS.

Purinsu_san56: WHY

Purinsu_san56: WHY

Purinsu_san56: NO

Purinsu_san56: WHY?

Oni_Giri02: I.... don't know.

Purinsu_san56: IT MAKES NO SENSE.

Oni_Giri02: Neither does that sentence.

Oni_Giri02: DON'T KILL ME

Purinsu_san56: MOTHERFUCKING COCKSUCKING PRICKS.

Purinsu_san56: I DON'T CARE. .

Purinsu_san56: I'M KILLING YOU ANYWAY.

Oni_Giri02: D8

Purinsu_san56 has signed out.

Purinsu_san56 has signed back in.

Purinsu_san56: YEEEESSSSSS

Purinsu_san56: ES

Purinsu_san56: YES

Purinsu_san56: UYO;HDF;U2R

Purinsu_san56: 3U8OPJDF

Purinsu_san56: EPRI=239=-0E=40ODR

Purinsu_san56: AND IT'S TAKING FOREVER FOR MY AVG TO SCAN

Oni_Giri02: You okay?

Purinsu_san56: NO. AVG IS TAKING FOREVER. I HAD TO TURN MY FUCKING SYSTEM RESTORE OFF. AND THE FUCKING VIRUS IS CUTTING ME OFF FROM MALAWAREBYTES AND ADWARE.

Purinsu_san56 has signed out.

Purinsu_san56 has signed back in.

Oni_Giri02: Are you having problems?

Purinsu_san56: Yes

Purinsu_san56: the virus is kicking me off my internet.

Purinsu_san56: I plan to kill myself to solve this problem.

Purinsu_san56: I think it will work

Purinsu_san56: just hold on,

Purinsu_san56 has signed out.

Oni_Giri02: WTF DON'T DO IT!!

Purinsu_san56 has signed back in.

Purinsu_san56: Did you actually think I was going to kill myself?

Purinsu_san56: YYYEEESS

Purinsu_san56: http: // .com/ albums/b246/chalkitdown/ TV%20Shows/ Entourage/

Purinsu_san56: See, I'm even using a happy gif

Oni_Giri02: LOL

Oni_Giri02: I'd like to see you do that.

Purinsu_san56: I almost did when it was gone. Except it involved more crying in relief

* * *

Problem solved without violence :D


End file.
